Songfic I've Seen it All
by LeTimbo
Summary: A songfic set in the summer after OoTP, set to Bjork's I've Seen it All (a cool, but random song) from Dancer in the Dark


A/N and disclaimer:  This is a songfic set to the tune of "I've Seen It All" by Björk.  It's on the album _Selmasongs_, which is also a soundtrack to the movie Dancer in the Dark, which was a cool indie flick.  You probably never heard this song before…but its pretty good…so you should get it somehow.  There are two different singers…**Italics: Bjork, Bold: Yorke, Both: Both.**  Harry's thoughts are in a normal font.  This has nothing to do with Harry Potter and the Betrayal of the Phoenix.  The Song belong to Bjork, the characters belong to JK.  I own nothing and have no desire to profit in anyway from this story.

In an effort for the Dursley family of Number 4 Privet Drive to seem more Culturally affluent, they decided to risk renting one of those liberal "Independent Movies."  Harry Potter, who watched it from the staircase as to avoid being seen, was struck particularly by one song from the Bjork musical.

I've seen it all 

Yah, I've seen it all.  I've seen everything I need to see…I've seen the face of evil more times than most people ever have or will in their lives.  __

_I've seen it all  
I have seen the trees  
I have seen the willow leaves  
Dancing in the breeze_  
   
**I've seen a man killed  
By his best friend,  
And lives that were over  
Before they were spent.**  
  


My mother and father killed because one of their best friends told Voldemort where they were…Sirius, the only parent I've ever known, killed by his own Cousin.

  
**_I've seen what I was  
And I know what I'll be  
I've seen it all  
There is no more to see_**  
 

I've seen it all.  I know what my past was like…I know what my future holds for me thanks to that damn Trelawny prophecy.  I've got to kill him or he has to kill me, and neither of us can survive as long as the other lives?  I feel like I'm already dead on the inside because Sirius was stolen from me.

  
_You haven't seen elephants  
Kings or Peru_  
   
**I'm happy to say  
I had better to do**  
  


_What about China?  
Have you seen the Great Wall?_  
   
**All walls are great  
If the roof doesn't fall  
And the man you will marry  
The home you will share**  
   
_To be honest  
I really don't care_  
 

I don't care about any of it anymore!  Everyone seems to want me to hook up with SOMEONE…but I don't want to.  Even if I was attracted to anyone, after Cho I don't think I could deal with girls anymore, I wouldn't want to put them in any more risk then they already are.  Just being associated with me seems to bring pain, misery, and death to anyone around me.  All walls may be great if the roof doesn't fall…but not all walls are physical and can fall down. 

  
**You've never been  
To Niagara Falls**  
   
_I have seen water  
It's water, that's all_  
   
**The Eiffel Tower or  
The Empire State**  
   
_My pulse was as high  
On my very first date_  
  
**And your grandson's hand  
As he plays with your hair**

_To be honest, _

_I really don't care_

I'll never have the chance to go to any of those places, go out on a date, and not to mention playing with grandsons.  I'll never be able to have a family…although it may be Voldemort or me in the end…I have a feeling that neither of us would survive the final battle.  Why even worry about the little things in life anymore when there's going to be no life to worry about soon?

I've seen it all  
I've seen the dark  
I've seen the brightness  
In one little spark  
I've seen what I chose  
And I've seen what I need  
And that is enough  
To want more would be greed  
I've seen what I was  
And I know what I'll be  
I've seen it all  
There is no more to see  
  


All I have ever wanted was to be a normal boy with a family.  Magical or not, I don't care.  Wanting anything beyond a normal life and a family would be greedy…maybe even wanting a family is too greedy.  All I've ever seen is the dark…I don't think I'll ever be able to see the brightness in one little spark.

**You've seen it all  
And all you have seen  
You can always review on  
Your own little screen  
The light and the dark  
The big and the small  
Just keep in mind  
You need no more at all**  
  
**__**

**_You've seen what you were  
And know what you'll be  
You've seen it all  
There is no more to see_**  
  


There is no more to see.  How could I ever be happy again with what I have to face?  Better to get it over with - I don't think I could stand to live like this much longer.

And with those thoughts, Harry Potter left #4 Privet Drive armed only with a wand and a dream that facing down Voldemort would end his pain.


End file.
